Part 2362a
Clear, Old Gray, Smoke, Trans Blue, Trans Green, Trans Light Blue, Trans Red, Trans Yellow |Appearances='Black:' *6986 Mission Commander *6991 Monorail Transport Base *1793 Space Station Zenon *6399 Airport Shuttle *6274 Caribbean Clipper *6048 Majisto's Magical Workshop *1888 Black Knight's Guardshack *6989 Mega Core Magnetizer *6933 Spectral Starguider *1891 Bonus Value Pack *1906 Majisto's Tower *6075 Wolfpack Tower *6043 Dragon Defender *2872 Witch's Fireplace *1590 Ghostly Hideout *1597 Castle Value Pack *6190 Shark's Crystal Cave *1596 Ghost with Wolfman *6484 F1 Hauler Blue: *6361 Mobile Crane *6986 Mission Commander *4549 Road 'N Rail Hauler *6190 Shark's Crystal Cave Clear: *5378 Hogwarts Castle *6752 Fire Truck *5563 Racing Truck *5571 Giant Truck / Black Cat *7297 Dino Track Transport *7240 Fire Station *6753 Highway Transport OldGray: *1891 Bonus Value Pack *1889 Pirate's Treasure Hold *6075 Wolfpack Tower *6493 Flying Time Vessel *1853 Hypno Cruiser *6492 Hypno Cruiser *6597 Century Skyway *1785 Crater Critters Red: *6079 Dark Forest Fortress *4030 Cargo Carrier *4549 Road 'N Rail Hauler *6396 International Jetport *8872 Forklift Transporter *6949 Robo-Guardian *6047 Prison Transport *6099 Traitor Transport *6592 Vacation Hideaway *6399 Airport Shuttle *8837 Pneumatic Excavator *6484 F1 Hauler Smoke: *7675 AT-TE Walker *7743 Police Command Center *7685 Dozer *7904 City Advent Calendar *7994 LEGO City Harbor *7641 City Corner TrBlue: *1737 Scorpion Detector *6938 Scorpion Detector *6958 Android Base TrGreen: *6984 Galactic Mediator TrLtBlue: *6597 Century Skyway *6351 Surf N' Sail Camper *1896 Trauma Team *6598 Metro PD Station TrRed: *6889 Recon Robot *6958 Android Base TrYellow: *6987 Message-Intercept Base White: *6341 Gas N' Go Flyer *1831 MAERSK Promotional Set: Tractor-Trailer Truck *6388 Holiday Home with Caravan *6542 Launch & Load Seaport *2149 Color Line Promotional Set: Cargo Truck *1472 +AHs-Holiday Home+AH0- *7823 Container Loading Crane *6351 Surf N' Sail Camper *4555 Freight Loading Station *6342 Beach Rescue Chopper *6765 Gold City Junction *6666 Ambulance *5561 Big Foot 4x4 *4549 Road 'N Rail Hauler *6345 Aerial Acrobats *6419 Rolling Acres Ranch *6560 Diving Expedition Explorer *6982 Explorien Starship *6405 Sunset Stables *6953 Cosmic Laser Launcher Yellow: *4030 Cargo Carrier *6399 Airport Shuttle *1525 Freight Truck *6597 Century Skyway *4549 Road 'N Rail Hauler *6444 Outback Airstrip }} Part 2362a is a LEGO System part. It has been used as windows and walls. Appearances Black: *6986 Mission Commander *6991 Monorail Transport Base *1793 Space Station Zenon *6399 Airport Shuttle *6274 Caribbean Clipper *6048 Majisto's Magical Workshop *1888 Black Knight's Guardshack *6989 Mega Core Magnetizer *6933 Spectral Starguider *1891 Bonus Value Pack *1906 Majisto's Tower *6075 Wolfpack Tower *6043 Dragon Defender *2872 Witch's Fireplace *1590 Ghostly Hideout *1597 Castle Value Pack *6190 Shark's Crystal Cave *1596 Ghost with Wolfman *6484 F1 Hauler Blue: *6361 Mobile Crane *6986 Mission Commander *4549 Road 'N Rail Hauler *6190 Shark's Crystal Cave Clear: *5378 Hogwarts Castle *6752 Fire Truck *5563 Racing Truck *5571 Giant Truck / Black Cat *7297 Dino Track Transport *7240 Fire Station *6753 Highway Transport OldGray: *1891 Bonus Value Pack *1889 Pirate's Treasure Hold *6075 Wolfpack Tower *6493 Flying Time Vessel *1853 Hypno Cruiser *6492 Hypno Cruiser *6597 Century Skyway *1785 Crater Critters Red: *6079 Dark Forest Fortress *4030 Cargo Carrier *4549 Road 'N Rail Hauler *6396 International Jetport *8872 Forklift Transporter *6949 Robo-Guardian *6047 Prison Transport *6099 Traitor Transport *6592 Vacation Hideaway *6399 Airport Shuttle *8837 Pneumatic Excavator *6484 F1 Hauler Smoke: *7675 AT-TE Walker *7743 Police Command Center *7685 Dozer *7904 City Advent Calendar *7994 LEGO City Harbor *7641 City Corner TrBlue: *1737 Scorpion Detector *6938 Scorpion Detector *6958 Android Base TrGreen: *6984 Galactic Mediator TrLtBlue: *6597 Century Skyway *6351 Surf N' Sail Camper *1896 Trauma Team *6598 Metro PD Station TrRed: *6889 Recon Robot *6958 Android Base TrYellow: *6987 Message-Intercept Base White: *6341 Gas N' Go Flyer *1831 MAERSK Promotional Set: Tractor-Trailer Truck *6388 Holiday Home with Caravan *6542 Launch & Load Seaport *2149 Color Line Promotional Set: Cargo Truck *1472 +AHs-Holiday Home+AH0- *7823 Container Loading Crane *6351 Surf N' Sail Camper *4555 Freight Loading Station *6342 Beach Rescue Chopper *6765 Gold City Junction *6666 Ambulance *5561 Big Foot 4x4 *4549 Road 'N Rail Hauler *6345 Aerial Acrobats *6419 Rolling Acres Ranch *6560 Diving Expedition Explorer *6982 Explorien Starship *6405 Sunset Stables *6953 Cosmic Laser Launcher Yellow: *4030 Cargo Carrier *6399 Airport Shuttle *1525 Freight Truck *6597 Century Skyway *4549 Road 'N Rail Hauler *6444 Outback Airstrip External Links Category:Parts Category:Parts introduced in 1987